1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus embedded in and or applied to gasket structures, and particularly to sensing apparatus applied to combustion gaskets of internal combustion engines. More specifically, the invention relates to pressure sensing apparatus for measuring pressure levels of combustion gases that are provided within structures of cylinder head combustion gaskets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to employ electronic sensors in gaskets for sealing between engine components including, for example, the block and cylinder head of a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine. In one such case, the gasket comprises a sealing plate having several combustion chamber orifices, with combustion chamber sealing elements situated on the edges of the sealing plate surrounding the combustion chamber orifices. The gasket includes sensor elements for cylinder-specific detection of sealing movements perpendicular to the plane of the sealing plate, caused by pressure changes in respective combustion chambers being measured. All of the sensor elements are arranged outside of the combustion chamber sealing elements, and can be piezoelectric and piezoresistive, as well as glass fiber light guide-style sensors.
In another example, a gasket enclosed sensor system is employed for measurement of combustion chamber parameters and delivery of signals to points external of the engine. The gasket includes a combustion opening substantially surrounding a combustion chamber, and includes an access opening extending from the combustion chamber to a point external of the engine. A metallic sensor terminal is positioned within the access opening, and insulating material substantially surrounds the metallic sensor terminal.
In yet another example, a fluid sensor and associated circuitry are used to indicate presence of oil flow in a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine. The oil sensor includes a heating element positioned within the oil line, directly in the oil flow path. A comparator measures the value of signals from upstream and downstream heat sensors, and triggers a switching circuit when the temperature at the sensors approach one another to indicate an adequate oil flow to the engine.
In still another example, a gasket formed in the shape of an exhaust flange includes a load sensor comprising a pressure sensitive electrically resistive material positioned between electrodes and conductors extending outwardly of the perimeter of the gasket. A seal provided between first and second layers of the gasket, and about the load sensor, provides a seal for the electrodes, which are positioned in a cavity to protect the sensor from fluids.